Manticore's Pride
by MaelstromForce
Summary: Manticore did not just creat X-5s but also a project called "Titans".
1. Acrtic Fury

Manticore File #3601  
  
Project Arctic Fury Completed  
  
Subject #3 Successful!  
  
#87739  
  
Subject Information:  
  
At Birth:  
  
Weight – 12lbs  
  
Length – 10in  
  
Currently:  
  
Weight - 210lbs  
  
Height – 6'3  
  
Age – 14  
  
DNA Information: Human/Polar Bear Cross Breed  
  
Extreme Stamina for the Cold  
  
Polar Bear Strength  
  
Aquatic Skills  
  
Combat Information: Subject has incredible upper body strength.  
  
Subject's strong hits can cause instant death if hit in the right places.  
  
Subject's speed is low.  
  
Subject is very impulsive.  
  
Subject's agility is dull.  
  
Hard hits can send victims slamming into walls.  
  
Subject's temper is the key to its power.  
  
Subject can take hard hits without falling.  
  
Subject has astonishing perseverance.  
  
Subject prefers hand to hand combat.  
  
Subject's aquatic skills make him a double threat.  
  
Body Scan:  
  
Has hyper advanced acids in muscles to keep subject fighting without getting tired.  
  
Has advanced skeletal system capable to withstanding immense pressure.  
  
Subject's heart has strong chamber pumping.  
  
Subject's lung capacity allows for maximum time underwater.  
  
  
  
Dr. Scailman's Notes  
  
  
  
-Subject #3 is the only subject to survive the osmoseaion process in the mother.  
  
-His Polar Bear strength and buoyancy in water makes him a perfect bio weapon for combats that take place in harsh places. 


	2. Talon Eye

Manticore File #4621  
  
Project Talon Eye Complete  
  
Subject #8 Successful!  
  
*4281  
  
Subject Information:  
  
At Birth:  
  
Weight- 5lbs  
  
Length- 13in  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Currently:  
  
Weight-132lbs  
  
Height: 5'6  
  
Age- 14  
  
DNA Information: Human/Red Tail Hawk Cross Breed  
  
Hawk eye telescope vision  
  
Gracefulness yet strong  
  
Combat Information:  
  
Subject is amazingly agile  
  
Subject can jump as high a 16ft  
  
Subject prefers the battle technique of Tai Quan Do  
  
Subject has incredible peripheral vision  
  
Subject is very vulnerable hits  
  
Subject is soo agile that she can barely get hit though  
  
Subject's able to land on the floor without hurts her knees  
  
Body Scan:  
  
Increased cartilage in knees allows for maximum shock absorbs for falls  
  
Very light bones make her extremely agile  
  
Her cornea's are hyper advanced to let her see things up to a mile away  
  
Muscles are evolved to be both light and strong  
  
Nails are hard like claws  
  
Dr Scailman's Notes  
  
Subject # 8 is the first of her kind  
  
She is the only one to survive the birth process  
  
A Calcium Phosphateactying injection may be needed to keep bones light but incapable of breaking 


	3. Night Howl

Manticore File #813523  
  
Project Night Howl Complete  
  
Subject #4 Successful  
  
#78712  
  
Subject Information:  
  
At Birth:  
  
Weight- 7lbs  
  
Length- 9in  
  
Currently:  
  
Weight- 130lbs  
  
Height- 5'4  
  
Age-14  
  
DNA Information: Human/ Grey Wolf  
  
Hyper Advanced Senses  
  
Super speed  
  
Combat Information: Subjects cunningness is astounding  
  
His speed makes him very worthy  
  
Fast hits disorient his enemies  
  
Subject prefers to use Karate  
  
Subject can barely get his enemies to hit him due to his advanced senses  
  
  
  
Body Scan: Subjects ears have sensitive eardrums allowing him to ear very well  
  
Subjects has highly advanced polyerums in his nose, allowing him to smell things near and far with great detail  
  
Subjects light- weight frame makes him very agile  
  
Dr. Scailmans Notes:  
  
Subject's high senses make him the perfect breed of hunter  
  
Subject seems very curious 


	4. Praying Blade

Manticore File #26531  
  
Project Praying Blade Complete!  
  
Subject #7 Successful  
  
#79429  
  
Subject Information:  
  
At Birth:  
  
Weight- 6lbs  
  
Length- 7in  
  
Currently:  
  
Weight- 143lbs  
  
Height- 5'5  
  
Age- 14  
  
DNA Information: Human/Praying Mantis Crossbreed  
  
Extreme flexibility  
  
Advance Agility  
  
Hyper Precision  
  
Sicilocitc Growth to stimulate wall scaling  
  
Combat Information: Subject can dodge's attacks with ease  
  
Subject can feel people behind him with vibrations  
  
Subject takes hits poorly  
  
Subject's ability to scale walls makes his enemies hard to hit him  
  
Subject prefers to use the combat techniques of Kung Foo  
  
Subject's tactics make him deadly  
  
Body Scan: Subject has siliconis on his hands and feet allowing him to stick to walls  
  
Subject's eyes have focused eyes allowing him to focus completely on an object  
  
Subject's nervous system is advanced to sense vibration from a far  
  
Dr. Scailmans Notes  
  
This specimen is the first of its kind  
  
There has never been an embryo to bond with the insects DNA 


	5. Wild Claw

Manticore File #44218  
  
Project Wild Claw Complete!  
  
Subject #5 Successful  
  
#23478  
  
Subject Information:  
  
Sister to Talon Eye  
  
At Birth:  
  
Weight- 7lbs  
  
Length- 8in  
  
Currently:  
  
Weight- 133lbs  
  
Height- 5'6  
  
Age- 14  
  
DNA Information: Human/ Siberian Tiger  
  
Cat Like reflexes  
  
Cat sensory  
  
Combat Information: Subjects fast hits makes enemies bewildered  
  
Subject's accuracy is precise  
  
Subject knows Charkas of people bodies causing them great pain or instant death  
  
She to like her sister prefers Tai Quan Do  
  
Subject at one point seems to obtain a higher state of reality causing her to hit harder and be faster  
  
Subject's power to become wild fakes it vulnerable to many mistakes  
  
Subject's agility is astounding  
  
Body Scan: Subjects brain has advanced neurons allowing her to transmit thoughts to others with feline DNA.  
  
Subject's tendons are very advanced allowing for speed  
  
At times when her adrenaline is flowing her Cerebrum can allow her to move and attack with more force  
  
Dr. Scailmans Notes  
  
This particular breed is the final breed of Titan we need to carry out "Operation Olympus"  
  
She can show great talent on the field  
  
She may be the sister of Talon Eye but she will not under go the "Program Kingdom" like her sister did 


	6. Wild Claws Message

Max's breath was white like a ghost. Max's cell was the coldest out of them all, it being winter at the time. She sat in the corner with her knees in her chest. Children should never endure such punishment. She stood up, her knees were like jelly due to her lack of food. She stood looking out the barred window. The snow was blinding, except for the blackness of the trees.  
  
"Max", a wind like voice said. Max frantically looked around. She wanted to say whose there but her mouth was too busy chattering. "I am over here", the voice whispered. Max looked out the window only a Combat Trainer Cyborg and another project fighting in a training session. The project was a girl, who looked older than Max. Her hair was brown and down to her shoulder blades. She fought like an X5 but with more agility, power, and tactics. "My name is Wild Claw and we need your help". The girl was talking inside Max's MIND!! Max was a little afraid but nothing ever scared her except guns. "Tonight when your brother and you pass the blue door…..make a left until you get a large room. There you……", there the girl got kicked in the side of the head by the cyborg. She fell to the ground raising her head to Max. "You are our last hope", she said finally. The cyborg pulled out a taiser and shocked the back of her neck knocking her out. Max stood there puzzled. She had no clue what to think of. It made no sense at all. All until, the girl in the cell next to her whispered softly, "We are breaking out tonight, be ready". Suddenly is all was clear. Max began to trust that girl. In a way she will never do to anyone else. 


	7. Manticores Final Mistake

When the X5s escaped the Titans were not so lucky. Max did not fulfill her promise to Wild Claw. When the central security system was breached Manticore took the Titans and froze them in Cryo Stasis tubes to prevent escape. So even if Max could help them she would not find them. The Titans were transported to a high security lab in northern Oregon were they would resume testing.  
  
All could not of gotten better for Manticore, but it did. They got a buyer for the Titans. An underground part of the CIA wants them for military purposes. All that money lay in Dr. Scailmans eyes as he walks down a dark hall to his creations cell. His tall thin build, and gray hair and glasses make's him a real weasel. He meets the cells with a greedy grin.  
  
"You freaks better be good tomorrow. A representative is coming to buy you all. Its been 10 years. I am sure your X5 brothers are already dead by now", Scailmans mocks. He walks to a cell to see his first success Arctic Fury. Arctic Fury stands up and walks to the other side of the bars and grins at Scailman. He lets out a low dark growl.  
  
Scailman simply brushes it off with a mocking chuckle. Arctic Fury is a tall brown haired guy with broad shoulders, a force not to be bothered. Scailman walks over to a cage of his 3 creation Praying Blade to find nothing inside the cell. "Now Prying Blade you cant stay up there forever". Suddenly a guys falls from the ceiling flipping in mid air landing on his feet. Praying Blade is short but taller than all of them except Arctic Fury.  
  
"This is not right! You cannot string us up like puppets for your own sick pleasure Scailman." A voice said.  
  
"Oh Talon Eye, always fighting for a lost cause." Scailman calmly says with a snide sneer.  
  
"Stop calling us that, we are not projects, we are people who should have names!" Talon Eye screams. Scailman walks to a cell with 2 girls inside it. Sisters Wild Claw and Talon Eye share a cell. Wild Claw lay against the wall with her eyes closed trying to dream her way out. While Talon Eye stay standing up with rebellious eyes staring deep at Scailmans eye's.  
  
"You know you will never get out", Scailman whispered to Talon Eye. Like a punch in the face she spits at him and sits down on her cold hard cot. Scailman wipes his face and walks back down the hall. He stops quickly and backs up and peers inside Night Howls cells and looks at him. He stay sitting on his cot looking down at the ground. "You wolfboy. The represenitive wants to see you tomorrow in action. Tomorrow, you will be inside the light room".  
  
Night Howl gulps at the sound of the light room. The light room consists of a room from floor to ceiling light panels. The panels of the ceiling will only go out if you hit them with your feet and the ones on the bottom must go out with your hands. As for the ones on the wall, you have to take them out in the same move when you are going to take one out on top or bottom in 20 seconds. The nights usually past slowly, but they pass. Day came, the sun peering through the bars is a pastel of orange and yellow. Night Howl awakes on a cold metal slab. His back hurts very much. They must of taken him there when he was asleep.  
  
"Get up", someone says. Night Howls vision is blurry. But suddenly he gets pulled up and walks with someone holding his coat. The guard is another hunter. Hunters are made by manticore, cyborgs they are, they keep them in line. The hunter throws Night Howl in a room and the floor begins to move. The floor moves him to a new room. The light room, but this is different, one of the walls it cut out and a mirror is replaces it. The mirror is a one way window, what appears to a mirror on one side is a window on another. On the other side of that mirror was Scailman. He has a representative with him. The man with Scailman is short and stocky, he has a nose like a Neanderthal and dressed in a brown tacky suite.  
  
"Sir I would like to present Night Howl. A human crossed bread with the DNA of a Grey Wolf". Scailman presents.  
  
" Interesting Scailman, but how do I know that I am not being taken for a ride here?" the man questions.  
  
"Well that is what the light room exercise is for", Scailman responds. Scailman goes on explaining the rules of it to the man while Night Howl keeps a close ear. The mirror is supposed to be bullet proof and sound proof but they made a mistake with that. Night Howl can hear every word they are saying. Scailman finishes his light room explanation and goes on to prices.  
  
"Now what would you give us money wise for these fine specimens?" Scailman asks.  
  
"Now lets see what these things can do first", the man states. "If there are some who I fancy more than others I may just buy some of them and you can kill the rest".  
  
"Sir you are truly sinister..and I like it", Scailman says.  
  
To Scailmans surprise Night Howl hears it all. Night Howl stands up and walks towards the mirror. He puts his left hand to the mirror.  
  
"Are you sure he cant hear us", the man gulps.  
  
"No its impossible, that glass is 3in thick bullet proof and sound proof." Scailman corrected. Night Howl gets an overwhelming feel of vengefulness. He must protect his friends from harm. Being a wolf he feels the strength of loyalty to his pack. Night Howl lowers his head and peers through the glass. He starts to mouth the words I can hear you.  
  
The mans hands start to shake and his breathing increases. Scailman arches his eyebrows and just peers at the guy. Night Howl starts to say Your mistake was unleashing me. Night Howls bends his left arm back and sticks his right arm in front of his chest. The bullet proof glass shatters with the force of his fist. Night Howl leaps out of the glass slams his fist in Scailmans face and jumps and twists spreading his legs kicking both of them knocking them clean out. The alarms go off, Night Howl gets startled and runs toward the cells. The speed to him was addicting. He followed the scent of his friends. He turns to a long dark hall to hear them all. He stops at the cells.  
  
"Night Howl, cut my lock I can get the rest of the cells open!" Arctic Fury yelled out. Night Howl nods his head and raises his arm.  
  
"YAAA!" Night Howl screams as his chops off the lock with nothing but his hand. He examines his hand after he cut off the lock and silently moans in pain and cuddles his hand.  
  
"Sorry Night Howl, but leave the heavy hitting stuff to me", Arctic Fury says. Arctic Fury gets on his knees in front of the lock for Praying Blade, he pulls his back and like a stream of energy he quickly smashes his whole arm through the lock makes a big hole in the cells bars. He stands us and opens the cell and Praying Blade calmly walks out. Arctic Fury walks in front of the cells holding Wild Claw and Talon Eye. It was without bars and with a inch thick door made with stainless steel. "Now this going to be a problem. Praying Blade can you help?"  
  
"Sure, Night Howl, how about you?" Praying Blade questions. Night Howl stand cradle his hand. "Understandable, Arctic Fury lets bang it down, girls we need you to pull on the latch door while we smash it down!" he yells through the door. They nod their heads and started to pull. In unison Praying Blade and Arctic Fury slams their shoulders against the door and pushing it as hard as they can. Pray Blade can feel the door concaving. Arctic Fury grits his teeth and backs up 5 feet away the door. He runs slamming into it causing it to fall with a loud SLAM! Wild Claw walks out quickly and starts to run as fast as she can down the hall. We have to go now. Arctic Fury walks over to Talon Eye and hugs her and whispers in her ear, "we have to get out". They look through the empty doorway to see the other two had made a run for it too. They exit the cell and Arctic Fury cautions her, "I am only going to slow you down go ahead of me".  
  
"But"….  
  
"GO!!" he shouts. Talon Eye nods her head and starts to run. They never really know how but somehow Arctic Fury got to the exit before anyone else. They all got out at the same time to see him standing outside an extremely tall wire fence with an electric pulse barbwire hanging above it. He had ripped a part of the fence right out of it. Mistake 2 of Manticore, trying to contain hyper projects with wire mesh gates. Talon Eye was the last to crawl through the gate hole. The difficult part was coming up, to survive down a mountain at night during winter with Hunters on their ass's. Sure enough Hunters were right behind them. Doing what they do, hunt. And they wont stop until all of them are either dead or dieing. 


	8. Fallen Titan

The Praying Blade look behind him as he ran the hill, the hunter was only a couple feet behind him! He turns around and the hunter raises his gun, Praying Blade grabs his arm and twists it stealing the gun from his arm. He held the gun to his head and pulls the trigger. The hunter's head is sent backward and was slowly leaning forward. There was a hole in his head but he still stands. Arctic Fury turns around and screams out, "PRAYING BLADE, NO RUN!" Praying Blade looked back quickly and then the hunter slams his hand in Praying Blades head. Praying Blade falls to the ground extending his arm out and looking back up at the cold face hunter.  
  
"I hate being surprised!" Praying Blade says calmly. He swings his arm around quickly tripping the hunter to his knees. Arctic Fury pulls him up and continues the shuttle down the mountain. Finally the 5 of them reached a road. It had fresh tire tracks in the snow so it was used. They saw light coming down the road. Night Howl opened his eyes in awe.  
  
"It's a truck!" Night Howl awes.  
  
"How could we get on?" Wild Claw questions.  
  
"The latch on the back is broken we can sneak on 3 we jump. 1. 2. 3." Night Howl commands. Like streams of light the jump on the truck. The truck was a large import truck. Talon Eye lands on the top of the back end and pulls up the latch having all of them walk in. It is like a freezer in the back of the truck. They all have no clue where they are going, all they know is that they are getting away. Talon Eye sits down in the back left corner and puts her head in her knees, while Praying Blade keeps a watchful eye out a window in the back of the truck. Night Howl sits down with his legs crossed and his arms around him shivering. Arctic Fury stands leaning against the truck wall with his arms crossed taking in the cold like a gentle breeze. Wild Claw simply sits down next to her sister. Wild Claw hears something, like a sob. It is coming from her sister. Wild Claw lifts her sister's chin up and sees Talon Eye crying. Wild Claw wraps her arms around her sister and hugs her tightly.  
  
"Dawn will come," Praying Blade announces.  
  
Hours passed like years, but finally the truck stops. They hear the trucker walk behind the trucks bed. He yanks open the doors. He gasps, but Praying Blades fist smash's his face leaving him out cold. Praying Blade leaps out followed by Night Howl. Wild Claw jumps out and Arctic Fury steps out and extends his arm for Talon Eye.  
  
"Where are we?" Talon Eye asks. She looks up and sees a sky line. She zooms her eyes in on it and sees a figure. "That's the space needle!" They find themselves in a truck stop next to a neighborhood of rather tall buildings.  
  
"Seattle, that's were the space needle is right?" Arctic Fury. The night sky was very eerie.  
  
Wild Claw starts to flinch. Her senses were starting flash. She sees something in her head. She opens her eyes wildly. "GET DOWN!!! The titans drop as fast as they can. Bullets fly and hit the trucks bed.  
  
"HUNTERS! RUN!!!" Night Howl screams.  
  
Praying Blade scans the area and spots 5 of them in the bushes. The jolt up and start sprinting. Praying Blade leaps on the trucks left side and propels 40 feet away. Talon Eye jumps to the top of the truck and leaps across it. Night Howl and Wild Claw are running as fast as they can. Several more shot fire Arctic Fury runs as fast as he can. He hits the street and hears a voice coming from the roof.  
  
"UP HERE"  
  
He looks up and sees Talon Eye and Wild Claw on the roof of a tall building about 30 stories up. Arctic Fury makes his way up there by elevator. He walks to the center. He is slammed to the ground by Wild Claw, followed by more bullets. "They followed us up here so stay low.  
  
"There are only two though the other 3 must be tracking the others", Talon Eye whispers. She clutches to the floor. The 2 hunters are on the roof of the building next to the building where the 3 titans are. The hunters continue to fire a barrage of bullets.  
  
"What are we gonna do!?!" Arctic Fury screams. Talon Eye spots the doors behind the hunter open to see two bumbling titans walk out then dart back in. But Praying Blade spots them on the other building. He hates to see his friends in peril. He runs up and kicks one Hunter the back of the neck and tornado kicks the two of them. Out of the door way Night Howl tackles the other one. The hunters quickly stand up. One slams Praying Blade into the wall and aims to fire at him in the head. Night Howl kicks his arm gun and spin kicks his head. Praying Blade grips the wall and rapidly kicks the hunter in the stomach before toe kicking him in the head. The Hunter becomes dazed as Night Howl pushes him off the roof. He turns around with a growl and freezes. The other hunter is a second away from blowing his head off.  
  
"Hey! You must be compensating for something with the size of that gun!" Wild Claw shouts. The hunters turns around and Wild Claw is right behind him. She jumps and spins kicks him in the air and he flies back. But Arctic Fury punches him into the wall before he lands making the wall concave. Then Talon Eye jumps over and kicks the hunters grounded body in the head.  
  
"I make not be the strongest out of you guys, but I can give a damn good final blow," Talon Eye says in a cheerful way.  
  
"We got to get of here, the 2 hunters are still out there," Night Howl suggests. Him and Praying Blade head down the stairs through the door. Wild Claw starts to follow but Arctic Fury stops her.  
  
"Thanks a lot for saving me back there," He says.  
  
"No prob, if I did not than I am sure Talon Eye would", she reassures.  
  
"Thanks for saving me too! I would of gotten shot if you would not of told us to gotten down." A loud bang is heard. Talon Eye's eyes go blank.  
  
"You okay?" Arctic Fury asks. Her hands over her stomach, she lets out a little sound. She removes her hands that are covered in blood. She's been shot. "Oh my god!"  
  
"Sis! Sis no!" Wild Claw screams. Tears stream down her face. Talon Eye stumbles back and trips over the edge of the building and falls. They looks down and see nothing. Wild Claw looks back and the Hunter is standing up ready to fire again. Arctic Fury lets out a tear in quickly turns his back. He begins to shake in fury. Lowers his head and lets out a low ground shaking growl. Wild Claw roars and starts running at him. She jumps up and twist kicks him in the head. Arctic Fury sucker-punches him and twists around and kicks him. Wild Claw loses all touch with reality and averts to a tiger like state and slashes his face with her nails then head-butts him in the chest sending him back almost to the edge. Arctic Fury runs after him and picks him off the floor by griping his stomach and holds him up. And Wild Claw continues to attack him and finally Arctic Fury slam fists him sending him flying down to the ground. He lands on a car causing it to explode. Wild Claws surging mind continues to run wild. But suddenly she sees someone familiar. She snaps out of it. Arctic Fury looks back her. His hand covered in blood he asks "What's wrong what did you see?"  
  
"She's close!" she whispers.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Max.." 


End file.
